


Our Dawn

by jjhhsyjs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, minor jeongcheol, minor jihan - Freeform, minor junhao - Freeform, minor meanie, minor ships, minor verkwan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjhhsyjs/pseuds/jjhhsyjs
Summary: When Jihoon and his mother decided to move to a small town away from the busy city, he expected to live a normal and quiet life.What he didn’t expect is wave-like laughters and smiles that shine like the stars in the dark sky all in the form of Kwon Soonyoung.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Chapter One  


 

 

 

_“I know your eyes in the morning sun_

_I feel you touch me in the pouring rain_

_And the moment that you wander far from me_

_I want to feel you in my arms again_

_And you come to me on a summer breeze_

_Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave”_

 

 

Jihoon hums along to the music currently playing on his earpods. Looking at the rearview mirror, he can’t helped but let out a sigh at the sight of the buildings he once used to look at and admire disappearing and the noises slowly fading as they drive further away from the city.

 

 

Jihoon has always been a sucker for 70’s music. As a music lover and someone that already has his eyes set to become a composer in the future, he thinks music in the 70’s has a deeper meaning than music nowadays.

 

 

He likes listening to them every now and then but he doesn’t get that feel. It’s just not the same as listening to music in the 70’s or 80’s.

 

 

_“I believe in you_

_You know the door to my very soul_

_You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour_

_You're my savior when I fall_

_And you may not think I care for you_

_When you know down inside that I really do”_

 

 

“Buckle up, son. We still have 4 hours before me arrive at our new home.” his mother says, smiling as she drives.

 

 

Jihoon considers his mother his superhero, his very own wonder woman. He admires how strong she is and how even in bad situations, she’d always find the good in everything.

 

 

He looks at her, carefully scanning her face. There were dark circles under her eyes and her eyes were still a little puffy from all the crying she did a few nights before. There were also bruises on her arms and neck, and the cut on her lips was still fresh.

 

 

But despite all of these, she was still smiling. The sparkle in her eyes were still there but not as sparkly as they were before. He knew she was enduring all the pain for him but he can see through her.

 

 

_“How deep is your love, how deep is your love_

_I really mean to learn_

_'Cause we're living in a world of fools_

_Breaking us down when they all should let us be”_

 

 

“Why are you staring, your mom will melt, y’know?” she teased.

 

 

Jihoon removes one of his earpods. “I’m just glad we’re far away from that monster. If the police hadn’t come,

I could’ve killed him.”

 

 

The smile on his mother’s face disappears instantly. She pulls over and looked at Jihoon, this time, the smile is gone.

 

 

“Hey, hey. I told you we won’t talk about him ever again. And besides..”

 

 

“Besides what? He’s my father?”

 

 

His mother nods, her eyes looking down on her hands.

 

 

“It doesn’t matter. He’s only my step-father. My step-father who almost killed you. I swear to God, if I ever see him again, I’m going to do what he did to you, even worst!” Jihoon stated, he’s getting angrier by the second just thinking about it.

 

 

His mother sighs, holds his hand, maybe to calm him down, he doesn’t know but it surely working.

 

 

“He’s gone, love. He’s in prison and we’re alive and safe, yeah?”

 

 

“Doesn’t matter. I still want to kill him.”

 

 

He feels his mother grips his hands.

 

 

“It’s done, Jihoonie. He’ll never hurt me again. We’re starting anew, just you and me.” She said, closing her eyes and opening it again, smiling. It was like a switch was turned on and Jihoon sees his real mother again. The one that blooms like a lone sunflower in the middle of grass field.

 

 

She starts to drive again when Jihoon sighs in defeated, giving him a quick smile before putting back his earpod.

 

 

_“How deep is your love, how deep is your love_

_I really mean to learn_

_'Cause we're living in a world of fools_

_Breaking us down when they all should let us be_

_We belong to you and me”_

 

 

As the song comes to its near end, Jihoon thinks that maybe moving and starting anew was the right choice to make.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

Hours later, Jihoon and his mother arrives to the town they’ll be moving to. To his surprise, the town isn’t what he thought it’d be. He’d imagine it to be like the countryside where all he can see is a big grassy field, with mountains and small houses here in there. The town itself is the combination of a city and a countryside, a taste of both world.

 

 

So far, they’ve passed by several establishments, a beach and of course, a grassy field. The town was pretty indeed, the air feels refreshing, unlike in the city were its covered with pollution and there were trees everywhere. The sky was clear and Jihoon’s pretty sure he just heard birds singing.

 

 

Fifteen minutes after arriving, they reaches their new home in the form of an apartment complex. Based on its structure, Jihoon thinks it’s a 3-storey apartment.

 

 

His mother parked on one of the empty stall with the number 17 painted on the ground. Immediately going out of the car to put their luggages outside the trunk.

 

 

Jihoon follows soon after, helping her with other stuff.

 

 

“Mom, you said the apartment’s already furnished, huh?”

 

 

His mother nods without looking at him as she walks towards the apartment. When they got inside, Jihoon let out an unintentional sigh when waves of cold air hits his face. He didn’t realize how warm it was outside.

 

 

“...You’re Jihyo, right? Lee Jihyo? Yes, yes..”

 

 

Jihoon looks around the apartment while his mother talks to the owner (he thinks). The building itself is fairly old. He can see 4 doors along the hallway, at the end is a small elevator while a stairs is standing just beside it.

 

 

“..Yes, yes. I’m with my son, his name is Lee Jihoon..”

 

 

One of the doors opened and out comes a laugh so loud he’s pretty sure he heard it echo afterwards. Soon, two guys come out of the unit.

 

 

“Hey! It wasn’t my fault you suck at rock, paper, scissor, hyung.” One of the guy said, still laughing. Well, atleast Jihoon knows who was the culprit to that obnoxious laugh seconds ago.

 

 

“Now I have to do Jeonghan’s laundry every Sunday! That scum!” The guy beside him said, pouting. Said guy has an accent Jihoon hasn’t heard before. He doesn’t look like a foreigner and from the looks of it, he’s  pure Korean.

 

 

The guy laughing sees Jihoon, stopping abruptly in front of him.

 

 

“Oh? Are you a new tenant?” he asked Jihoon, smiling.

 

 

Jihoon’s not a people person and he finds it kind of hard to communicate with people. Maybe because he grew up all by himself but that was not the point. Here he was standing with two luggages besides him and two guys looking expectantly at him, waiting for him to answer their question.

 

 

“Uhh, yeah.” he said nonchalant.

 

 

“Really?” the other guy said in perfect english.

 

 

“Oh! I’m Seokmin, but you can call me Dokyeom.” the guy with loud laugh said, offering his hand.

 

 

“I’m Jisoo but they call me Joshua. Nice meeting you?” the other guy said, offering his hand as well.

 

 

Jihoon doesn’t know what hand he should take first. By the look on the Joshua and Dokyeom’a faces, it looked like they too are anticipating which hand he’ll take first.

 

 

So Jihoon did what he thought was the best choice. He let go of the luggages and took their hands with his two hands, shaking it at the same time.

 

 

“I’m Jihoon. Nice to meet you two.”

 

 

When they let go, the two burst into a fit of laughter.

 

 

“Oh my God! You’re a genius!” Joshua said in English but Jihoon understood it. Dokyeom was laughing still, his hand slapping Joshua’s shoulder.

 

 

“I didn’t expect that!” Dokyeom said, wiping the tears in his eyes. “Well, Jihoon, welcome to our apartment complex!”

 

 

“Oh, I see you met two of our tenants.” The lady his mother was talking to awhile ago said.

 

 

“Hi Mrs. Kim!” The two said in unison.

 

 

“Hello there, Jisoo and Seokmin.” she said smiling. “This is the Lee’s, they just moved in today. Take good care of them for me, okay?”

 

 

“Yes!” the two answers like kids talking to their teacher in kindergarten.

 

 

Mrs. Kim laughed at the two’s antics.

 

 

Joshua and Dokyeom has to bid goodbye something about a guy named Jeonghan waiting for them in the bowling alley.

 

 

“Those kids, they’re always so cheerful it makes me happy just looking at them.” Jihoon hears Mrs. Kim says. “Anyway, let’s go to your new home?”

 

 

His mother nodded. The three of them got inside the elevator, soon after, they reached the third floor. Just like the first floor, their were four doors along the hallway. They stopped by the door beside the stairs, Unit 9, it says.

 

 

Mrs. Kim unlocks the door to let them in, leaving as soon as they entered the unit.

 

 

“Everything is already set. All you need to do is live here. If you need any help, just dial 111 on the phone.” she said before leaving.

 

 

Jihoon studies the apartment, walking around and checking the furnitures. There were two bedrooms and one bathroom in total. Entering the unit, you’re welcomed by the living room, adjacent to it is the kitchen. The dining room is just beside the kitchen.

 

 

In the middle of the kitchen and the living room is a hallway leading to the two bedrooms and the bathroom. The room on the left is the master bedroom, in front of the master bedroom is the bathroom while the other room is in the end of the hallway.

 

 

“This is nice.” he utters.

 

 

“Great choice, right?” his mother said, standing beside him.

 

 

“So-so” he said jokingly. His mother pouts but laughed afterwards.

 

 

“Well mister, you don’t have a choice because starting today, this is where you’re going to spend your life.”

 

 

“I can’t really complain though.”

 

 

“Good! Now let’s go, we have to arrange all our stuff. I call dibs for the master bedroom!” his mother shouts, running towards the master bedroom with her luggage in her hand.

 

 

Jihoon laughs, he hopes living in this new town and apartment complex would only bring happiness to his and his mother’s lives and by the looks of it, it’s already beginning.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

The first few days of living in their new apartment consisted of moving things around and going back and forth to different government offices to fix their papers. Jihoon expected that already but still, by the end of the week, he felt his head about to explode and his body giving up.

 

There’s also his mother and his ex-stepfather’s (he rather call him a monster) hearing in a few weeks. There was just a lot going on and he’s not sure if he can still keep up.

 

He also got to know some of his neighbors. He already met JIsoo and Seokmin on the day they moved. He remembers meeting the two the next day with an additional person. Jeonghan, whom Jihoon heard the day before was with them.

 

Jihoon admits that Jeonghan looks angelic, even his voice was but, of course, we can never judge a book by its cover. He was able the find out that behind the angelic face hides a devil, courtesy of Seokmin.

 

“Don’t fall for his face,” Seokmin said with a serious face. “This guy here is evil.”

 

And a few seconds later, Seokmin receives a slap on his back, which sounded very painful for Jihoon.

 

“Are you okay?” Jihoon asked, surprised and concern.

 

He expected Seokmin to get angry but he was proven wrong when the latter looked at the three of them before laughing out loud.

 

Jisoo and Jeonghan laughed along, confusing Jihoon at first. In the end, Jihoon starts to laugh along with them. In his defense, their laugh was very contagious.

 

The next day, he met Mrs. Kim’s son, Mingyu when he went to their unit to ask for a spare key for theirs. Mrs. Kim has forgotten to give it the first day.

 

He rung the doorbell expecting to see the landlady herself, only to be greeted by a tall guy with puppy-like eyes.

 

Jihoon eyes shoot up, he stands in front of him awkwardly.

 

“Uhh, Mrs. Kim forgot to give me the spare key to our apartment,” he said, looking everywhere but him.

 

“What unit?”

 

“Unit 9”

 

“Oh? The new move in, right? The Lee’s if I heard correctly from my mom.” Mingyu said, laughing.

 

Jihoon just proved to himself that all of the people living here laugh all the time. If he knew there was a pandemic laughing disease in the apartment they moved in, he had never agreed to move in the first place.

 

“...and oh, there’ll be another move in tomorrow. I bet it gonna be so busy and noisy from tomorrow onwards. Anyway, I hope to become your friend. My name is Mingyu, Mrs. Kim’s son.”

 

Jihoon stares at Mingyu in awe. He didn’t know the latter’s a talker. If he wasn’t deep in thought, he bet he’d to listen to Mingyu’s non-stop talk.

 

“Oh, by the way, what’s your name?”

 

“Jihoon, Lee Jihoon”

 

“What a nice name! What were you asking again? I’m sorry I keep talking, it’s just a habit—“

 

“Son, stop. You’re scaring him.” As if Mrs. Kim sensed Jihoon was in trouble, she came behind Mingyu just in time, holding the spare key in her hand. Jihoon thanked the landlady in his head.

 

“Oh, no worries, Mrs. Kim. You have a very.. friendly and talkative son.” he said, getting the key from her. Mingyu pouts, probably saddened he had to stop talking with him.

 

Jihoon might be wrong but seeing Mingyu sulks made him sad a little bit. He kind of looked like a lost puppy.

 

“Not that it’s a bad thing, no!” he said, shaking his head. “It was nice actually. I really appreciate it, Mingyu. It made things less awkward.”

 

Mingyu smiles at that, the pout gone on his face and looked at Mrs. Kim. “See? Not everyone finds me annoying.”

 

Mrs. Kim rolls her eyes, sighing dramatically. “Okay, fine.” She then looks at Jihoon, “If you need anything just call me, okay?” she asked.

 

Jihoon nods, smiling at the two before taking his leave.

 

 

—

 

 

It was a week after they moved in that they’ve finally settled down. Just like any families that just moved in, it’s traditional to give out rice cakes and meet their neighbors. In their case, his mother decided to give out rice cake to the entire apartment complex.

 

Jihoon isn’t fond of doing this tradition for two reasons; his mother tends to go overboard with these kinds of stuff and because he doesn’t like forcing a smile to people whom he just met. He’s not like that. He rather stays solemn (like he always is) than pretend to be all friendly and shit.

 

He grimaces when he sees his mother holding two big plastics full of rice cake. She holds the bags with all her might but with that petite body and small hands of hers, Jihoon knew if he doesn’t get the bags from her, it’ll pull her down on the floor.

 

“H-hey son! Ha ha! I’m here, l-let’s go!” she said with so much enthusiasm even though she was visibly struggling to carry the bags.

 

Jihoon sighs at the sight, walking towards his mother and getting the bags from her.

 

“Phew, thanks!”

 

Jihoon stands in front of her, staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

 

“What now?”

 

He sighs again, “Do we have to do this?” he said, lifting the bags.

 

His mother stares him down as she puts both her hands on her waist. “Uh, excuse you? Did you say anything?”

 

Jihoon knew there’s no winning in arguing his mother. So he gave up and starts walking out the door.

 

“Which floor?”

 

“Thought so. Let’s go to Mrs. Kim first then up.” his mother say with a triumphant smile on her face.

 

Giving the rice cakes to the first floor’s tenants was easy peasy as Jihoon knew almost everyone except for the Boo’s. When the door of their apartment unit opened, they were greeted by Seungkwan and his mother. Both were smiling as they greeted them.

 

Seungkwan, Jihoon found out is younger than him by 2 years and is currently a sophomore studying vocal music, something the two of them have in similar. Jihoon remembers looking at Seungkwan who was embarrassed because of his mother and sympathizes with him. The poor guy’s face was red and Jihoon can’t help but smile at the younger.

 

 

 

 

 

“That wasn’t so bad, right?” his mother asked, as they ride the elevator going to the second floor.

 

Jihoon admits, it was alright but when the elevator door opens, he starts to get nervous. Unlike the first floor where he met almost everyone, he hasn’t meet any of the tenants living on the second floor.

 

He gulps unconsciously, holding the bags of rice cakes tighter.

 

“Let’s go.” he hears his mother say as she passes by him.

 

Just like the first floor, giving the rice cakes to the tenants of the first two units went on smoothly. The first unit is owned by a very young couple. They’d found they’re both Chinese and just moved to Korea 4 years ago to study. Jun, the taller of the two is the same age as him. Him and Minghao, his lover are both studying dance in college. Jun a senior while Minghao’s a junior.

 

The Chwe’s lives in the unit beside Jun and Minghao’s. Jihoon was surprised to meet such a beautiful family. They were all nice and timid especially their daughter, Sofia. He met their son, Hansol as well who was Seungkwan’s best friend. They exchanged a few talks before moving to the next unit. 

 

“Oh? It’s Seokmin.” Jihoon said when he heard a too familiar laugh behind the door in front of him.

 

“Huh?” his mother asked confused.

 

“I think Seokmin lives here,” he said, knocking.

 

“Hahahahaha! Oh, hey Jihoon hyung! Hello, Mrs. Lee.” Seokmin said as soon as he opened the door, waving at them.

 

“Oh, Seokmin, is your parents home? We’re finally done with everything at our apartment and decided to give out rice cakes.” His mother said, showing Seokmin the rice cakes Jihoon was holding.

 

Seokmin’s eyes widen, his smile not leaving his face. “They’re not here unfortunately but I’ll receive the rice cake in their behalf.”

 

“If you say so,” Jihoon said, giving Seokmin a few of the rice cakes. 

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Lee. Are you done with all the other units?” he asked, putting a rice cake in his mouth.

 

“Not yet, the unit besides yours is the last on this floor then we’ll go to the third floor.”

 

“Mmm mmm mmm” he tries talking, rice cake still in his mouth.

 

“What?” Jihoon asked this time.

 

“I’m sorry. That’s a tasty rice cake, Mrs. Lee.” Seokmin said smiling. Then, as if a switch has been turned, within seconds, Seokmin’s smile disappeared. “What I was trying to say was, whatever you hear or see from the next unit, keep your mouth closed. Also, if they don’t turn out as friendly as we are, please ignore them,” he said in all seriousness.

 

Jihoon was about to open his mouth to ask why when the door beside the Lee’s slammed open.

 

“What the fuck do you want me to do then?!”

 

“Come back here! Where the hell you think you’re going? Soonyoung!”

 

“I’m going to work! Unlike you, I have to earn money for all your shit!”

 

The shoutings continued for a few more seconds before a brown haired guy breezed walked out of the unit. Startling not only Jihoon but also his mother. Seokmin, on the other hand, looked like he’s seen the scene in front of him million times.

 

The guy stopped in his track when he sees the three looking at him.

 

“I.. uhh.. I’m sorry about that,” he said, passing by them and going down the stairs instead of riding the elevator.

 

The three stay rooted on the ground, awkwardly standing. Then a woman in her 30’s come out the same unit.

 

“Oh, hello there. Are you the new tenants?” she asked, trying to fix herself as her hair is disheveled. 

 

Jihoon nods, he hears Seokmin sighs behind him.

 

“Yes, we’re the Lee’s, we live on the third floor.” his mother said. She pulled Jihoon besides him, getting a few rice cakes from the bag he’s holding.

 

“This is my son, Jihoon. We were giving out rice cakes,” she said, giving the rice cakes to her.

 

The woman takes it with shaking hands and thanked them. “I’m sorry about what you heard. We’re always like that, me and my son but don’t worry, we love each other dearly.”

 

Jihoon ignores the way her body shakes and put on a fake smile. “It’s alright, Mrs?”

 

“Mrs. Kwon.”

 

“Mrs. Kwon, me and my mother are like that too,” he said, trying to remove the awkward atmosphere.

 

“Mrs. Kwon, it’s time for your medicine. You want me to help you?” it was Seokmin, smiling at her but Jihoon can tell it wasn’t genuine.

 

“Oh? Is it time already? Thank you for reminding me Seokmin.” she said at him. “Well, I better get back and drink my medicine. It was nice meeting you.” she said before going back to their unit.

 

As soon as the door closes, Seokmin tiredly sigh. 

 

“Don’t,” he said at Jihoon. “You’ll find out soon, hyung. But anyways, thank you for the rice cakes. I hope what you saw today won’t make you move out.” he said laughing. 

 

There’s the Seokmin Jihoon met a few days ago.

 

He smiles at him, “Don’t worry, Seok. Trust me, that’s normal to us. Me and my mother been through shit worst than that. Right?” Jihoon said, putting a hand on Seokmin’s shoulder.

 

“Yup, that was normal to us,” she said smiling, leaving Seokmin in confusion. The mother-son laughed at Seokmin’s expression.

 

They had a few talks before going to their floor, their last stop. While on the elevator, Jihoon felt his mother slowly hold his hand. He looked at her and see an unreadable expression on her face.

 

He knew what it meant.

 

Even before his mother starts to panic, he tightens the grip on her hand.

 

“Listen carefully mom, we’re not in Seoul. We already moved to a different city, far away from that monster. You’re safe, we’re safe. I’ll keep you safe no matter what, okay?”

 

When his mother didn’t respond, Jihoon stood in front of her. She’s staring at the elevator door, eyes dilated as if it’s the most interesting thing in the entire world. She wasn't even looking at him, his son. 

 

‘She’s spacing out, shoot’

 

“Hey? It’s me, your handsome and talented son, Jihoon. You trust me, right?” his mother slowly nods, but still not looking at him. “You know I’m super strong too, right? No one’s going to hurt you. I promise, no one. Not even an insect.”

 

When his mother finally looked at Jihoon, he heaves a sigh of relief. 

 

“Mom, I’m here. You don’t have to be scared. He’s gone. He’s rotting in prison as of this moment. He can’t hurt us, okay?” he said, determined. He hugs his mother, her returning the hug.

 

“I’m sorry, Jihoonie.”

 

“No mom, it’s alright. We’re alright,” he assures her.

 

Jihoon wants to believe they’re alright, that everything is going to be okay. He really hoped.

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

That night, as JIhoon lay down on his bed, the song Ain’t no Sunshine plays on his phone.

 

_Ain’t no sunshine when she’s gone_

_It’s not warm when she’s away_

_Ain’t no sunshine when she’s gone_

_And she’s always gone too long_

_Anytime she goes away_

 

_Wonder this time where she’s gone_

_Wonder if she’s gone to stay_

_Ain’t no sunshine when she’s gone_

_And this house just ain’t no home_

_Anytime she goes away_

 

Jihoon laughs at the irony of the lyrics. Somehow, it describes how he felt during the incident today, when his mother was beginning to have another one of her episode. Jihoon’s used to it by now but before when she get those episodes, it was as if she wasn’t there at all. It was like living with a different person in the disguise of his mother. It was scary, lonely even and Jihoon doesn’t want to ever feel that again or have his mother experience it again. He was lucky he’s able to stop it even before it begun.

 

He knew what triggered it. He just doesn’t want to think about it.

 

_Ain’t no sunshine when she’s gone_

_Only darkness everyday_

_Ain’t no sunshine when’s she’s gone_

_And this house just ain’t no home_

_Anytime she goes away_

_Anytime she goes away_

_Anytime she goes away_

 

As the song comes to an end, Jihoon slowly drifted to a slumber, with the image of his mother smiling at him.

 

 

 


End file.
